


Expressing Superiority

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [33]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, Debreasting, F/F, F/M, Guillotine, Guro, Impalement, Snuff, Strangulation, asphxiation, throat cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: After her victory over Rhajat in the voting gauntlet, Faye gets to slaughter her publicly on stageLute and Miriel face off in a challenge to see, which of them can make more men cum - both girls throwing their lives away in an attempt to get more people to cumAzura loses a singing competition against Leanne, and is then executed.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 2





	Expressing Superiority

The door to Lute’s room swung open. The purple-haired mage looked at it with little curiosity, only to see a woman wearing glasses and a pointed hat walk in, a notebook in her hands. “Greetings, Lute. I have been watching you for some time - and noting the results. It seems that your magic prowess is especially notable.” Lute looked at her with little surprise. “Nothing strange with that - it is only expected of a prodigy such as me.” Unshaken by this, Miriel continued to speak. “Your scholarly precision and perseverance are also to be commended - they truly seem fascinating. Nevertheless, despite my longitudinal research, I still lack data on some of your spells. I would like the both of us to equate our magic - providing me with the data I desire.”  
Lute laughed coldly. “Of course I’ll win - I always do. Let’s begin straight away.”

Faye paced nervously around the room where she and Rhajat were waiting for the results of the vote. While the specifics of this competition avoided her - she only signed up as a way to make Alm notice her - there was one thing that stuck with her. In the first round of the bracket, the loser ended up executed publicly. While she wasn’t too thrilled about her potential future death, it beat living her life without Alm’s love. And if she won… Maybe that would make Alm take interest in her? She wasn’t sure why the black-haired girl signed up for this as she avoided talking to her. She had no desire to bond with unknown women - especially one dressed so scantily. The woman’s baggy pants were full of holes, and her top was basically a bra - not to mention the transparent veil that barely concealed most of Rhajat’s torso. Faye herself dressed as a proper woman should - a long dress that covered her from her shoulders to her knees, a cloak and also an apron on the front with a beautiful bowtie behind her back. Just the perfect wife for Alm, if he finally took her in. “Oh, Alm…” She muttered to herself while continuing to walk around.

“Okay girls, the result are in.” Anna’s excited voice broke her out of her musings. “For the first round of Enduring Love voting gauntlet, Faye versus Rhajat… It seems that Faye had won!” Faye felt relief coursing through her body - even if she was telling herself that death would be a relief for her broken heart, she’d still prefer to live. Rhajat didn’t seem that moved by the news. Only her green eyes betrayed the fear that the young magician was feeling. However, she knew that this could happen when she signed up for this… And she’d face her demise proudly. Anna walked up to Faye and shook her hand.  
“Congratulations! Do you want to kill Rhajat yourself?” While taking a step back to get away from the annoyingly energetic woman, Faye answered in a cheerful voice, a surprisingly cruel smile on her face: “Yes, please!”  
Loki felt a bit disappointed upon hearing this. Still, this might prove to be more entertaining than if she got to kill Rhajat herself. “The stage is yours.” She told her with a fake smile, and turned towards Rhajat. The girl had already gotten up and approached the room’s exit, and now was waiting for the order to leave. When she heard Anna’s words, she walked out - directly onto the stage set in the castle’s main hall. Faye emerged behind her a moment later, carrying a short blade in her hands. Even if she preferred to use a bow in Askr, she had learned how to use a sword in one of her attempts of getting closer to Alm. Now, she’d get the chance to catch his attention! Her heart fluttered as she saw a few Alms in the audience. Maybe one of them would be the one that accepts her? 

Sizing Rhajat up, Faye wondered how to start. This was her moment, she shouldn’t waste it. First, the bitch’s clothes had to go. She probably only dressed like this to impress men - including all of her Alms. Rage lit up in her mind as Faye thought this. Once she reached Rhajat, who was standing proudly at the front of the stage. Faye set the sword down, and then embraced the girl from behind, ignoring how repulsive it was for her. Her hands found Rhajat’s boobs from behind, and both reached into the opening between the girl’s breasts. Tugging her top open, Faye exposed both of Rhajat’s tits to the room’s cold air. Pulling the black cloth down the diviner’s slim waist, she also removed her black transparent bodysuit. Faye could sense that under Rhajat’s calm demeanor, the girl was slowly starting to despise her more and more. Perhaps she was hoping for a more dignified death? That was something Faye would not grant her. Faye’s hands struggled with the belts that held Rhajat’s pants in place, but once they were gone, she was able to pull most of Rhajat’s dark clothes past her wide hips and down her long legs. To her surprise, Faye saw that Rhajat wore red shorts beneath them. Maybe she had misjudged the girl? She expected her to wore nothing at all there. Even if that was the case, the village girl decided it didn’t matter. This was her time to shine - and if that included taking away all of Rhajat’s dignity, so be it.

In fact, Faye realized she might as well go all out. Unclasping her cloak, she let it fall to the ground. Her hands reached behind her back and untied the bow that kept her white apron in place, and it came off as well. Grabbing the hem of her puffy dress, she quickly lifted it up and pulled it through her her head - showing that she wore no underwear. Her shaved cunt and her decently-sized breasts were exposed to all as she gave all the onlookers a bright smile - though her eyes and heart only cared for the Alms there. After showing off her body, hardened by her life in a small village, Faye’s attention turned back to Rhajat. She quickly ripped the girl’s shorts off, exposing her cunt and the bush of dark hair above it. Although Rhajat tried to keep her cool, her reddened cheeks showed that the magician had was upset by this. Faye eyed the woman up again, and suddenly realized just how bigger her breasts were compared to her own. She couldn’t have her eclipsing her like that - what if Alm preferred to look at the woman with bigger tits? She picked the small sword up from where she laid it down, knowing fully, what she had to do next.

With one hand, Faye roughly grabbed one of Rhajat’s breasts. Rhajat’s face heated up again. Any pleasure that the woman might have been getting from having her mammaries stimulated disappeared as Faye cut into the breast from below, removing the fleshy orb in one fast slice. Before Rhajat fully processed, what Faye just did, the blonde repeated the same thing with her second breast, smiling happily as Rhajat’s blood splattered her hands and chest. Now, she should receive all the attention she deserved. The dark mage’s stoic facade dropped as she screamed in pain and anger. “I can’t forgive this… I’ll put a hex on you!” Faye wouldn’t give these threats much thought, but as she saw a green glow form around Rhajat’s hands, she knew she had to act fast. Whacking up with the sword, she slammed it into Rhajat’s armpit shoulder from beneath. Putting more force in to push the sword through it, Faye was able to remove one of Rhajat’s arms before she placed her curse on her. However, as the limb hit the wooden boards with a thud, Rhajat’s other hand continued to glow. For good measure, Faye cut it off as well - but this time, only the hand. Rhajat’s hateful gaze was now the only thing the woman could place on her as her blood continued to pour from her four wounds as her detached hand fell off. 

Faye’s eyes glanced over her audience. Yes! There was an Alm watching her every move! She smiled straight at him, before turning to face Rhajat again. It seemed that she managed to accomplish her goal - so now it was time for her to finish the Hoshidian dark mage off. Lifting the blade again, Faye touched Rhajat’s neck with it. She enjoyed the fear that showed up in Rhajat’s eyes - along with the knowledge that Alm was watching her, Faye could feel her pussy going damp. In one quick sideways cut, and shivering in arousal, she opened Rhajat’s throat. The blood spraying from Rhajat’s open throat covered Faye’s tits, and as she opened her mouth some of it also sprayed onto her tongue. Dropping a hand between her thighs, Faye proceeded to finger herself while her back was turned to the audience. Still, they could see her fingers sliding in and out of her pussy. Rhajat’s titless, amputated body stumbled to the side, so Faye didn’t cover up her dying moments. Her remaining arm was waving aimlessly as she struggled not to cry even in the face of death. Her eyes soared through the group of heroes who had been watching her until they stopped on her lookalike from the world of Awakening. A vision of a sandstorm flashed before her dying eyes. Even if Rhajat wasn’t one to believe in reincarnation, now her mind clinged to any idea that would prolong her life. And if it was real, it wouldn’t be a bad body to wake up in… She clung to that hope while collapsing forward, her dead body falling face-first into the crowd - her dead cunt and asshole stuffed with the onlookers pricks almost immediately.

After Faye reached her climax onstage, and saw that Rhajat’s body was already being enjoyed by some of the spectators, she picked her clothes off from the boards of the stage and then wandered off. She had only been walking for a few moments when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, her heart began beating faster again when she saw it was Alm.  
“Faye, congratulations on your victory!” And her heart was now beating so fast it could burst free from her chest any moment. She let the clothes that she held in front of her slide down a bit, baring her breasts, as Alm continued to speak: “And seeing you kill that girl… It really was something else. I hope I get to see it again some time!” After raping and killing Tiki, this Alm had become more attuned to watching beautiful woman die. Still clueless about Faye’s feeling, he saw nothing wrong in telling Faye that he enjoyed what she did - he knew how happy it would make her. The tapping of heels on the stone ground caught their attention. As they grew louder, Celica appeared from behind a corner. “Oh, there you are!” She exclaimed happily when she saw Alm. “And hello to you, Faye. You put on a nice show there!” Celica told her with a warm smile, while approaching Alm and leaning against his side, one of her arms wrapping around him. Flaunting their relationship in front of Faye, she kissed Alm, her eyes watching Faye carefully. Then, the pair made their way out - with Celica and Faye exchanging deadly glares as they walked away.

Faye’s had never gone from so ecstatic to so crushed in such a short time. The one Alm that liked what she did already had a Celica at his side? She couldn’t handle a shock like this. Her mind desperately searched for any possible way she could make this work. Maybe… Yes! He must have been inviting her to kill that Celica and take her spot at his side instead. Her mind instantly began trying to figure out, how to do just that. Humming happily, she took off towards her room - she had much to think of.

The mages’ clash ended up with Lute and Miriel evenly matched. For each spell Lute cast, Miriel had one just as powerful of her own. Lute was impressed by the meticulousness with which the redhead carried out each single test, measuring each spell and quantifying its might with some self-invented scale. Eventually, both of them ended up completely drained of their magic powers. To Lute’s frustration, it seemed that the mage was just as durable as she was. Now, she waited while Miriel calculated the results. The woman was quite satisfied - she got the information she needed. When she finished, she stared at her notes for a moment, memorizing the important parts.  
“Who won?” Lute asked her, no longer able to contain her anxiety. She had to be the stronger one! She was superior to all! Miriel seemed too caught up in her notes to hear her, so the mage had to repeat her question repeatedly, her voice louder with each word, until   
finally she managed to break Miriel out of her stupor.  
“If by “winning” you refer to being stronger magically…” Miriel did some quick calculations in her mind. “That is quite surprising. It appears we are matched evenly.”  
Lute closed her eyes as she heard that, sitting on her bed, almost fainting. No! This couldn’t be true! This had to be a lie! She was the very best! How could someone she had never seen before be able to keep up with her? Lute tried her best to think, what should she do now. She had to show her superiority somehow - but with the way things were going, magic or knowledge were out of the question. What other options there were?

Getting up from her bed, Lute stopped in front of her bookshelf. She had no use for them back home - she had all her books memorized - but the Askrians were wise enough to provide her with a library that while not worthy of her genius, still provided her with the knowledge of a world other than hers. Going through the books, she tried to see if any gave her the idea for something where she could express dominance over Miriel. Her eyes stopped on one position. ‘The Art of Love’   
Love… This was one field her books back home taught her nothing about… and yet, she was drawn to it. If she managed to outperform the other woman in something she knew almost nothing about, there would be no question that she was the superior being. Lute took the book from the bookshelf and opened it up on a random page - only to be greeted with a sight of two people making love. Blushing heavily, she closed the book immediately and looked around. While Miriel was still there, she seemed lost in her notes again - she couldn’t have seen what she just opened up. It also seemed she had no intention of leaving anytime soon, so Lute knew she could take her time. Some part of her was curious about the book’s content…

Opening the book again, she quickly skimmed through it. On each page, it depicted a different sexual position in a very vivid painting, along with a detailed description next to it. Lute continued to scour through the book as she returned to her bed, her face heating up with each page she turned. In a few minutes she learned more about sex than she had known her entire life. With each page, the heat in her abdomen continued to grow. And as if to answer her desires, once it reached the level when it was almost impossible for her to focus, she stumbled across a page about female masturbation. After making sure Miriel was still lost in her notes, Lute set the open book in front of her on the bed, then promptly slipped a hand under her crimson dress. After tugging her panties to the side, she proceeded to follow the book’s instructions to a T. First, she proceeded to stimulate her clitoris, her other hand reluctantly massaging her breasts through her dress. Once her vagina seemed to be lubricated enough, the purple-haired mage slipped a finger inside it. It was as if yet another world opened up to her - she never felt this good before. Undoing the straps that held her top in place, Lute freed her breasts from the dress and started to stimulate them directly. Even as she tried to keep quiet, she couldn’t stop herself from moaning - and each moan was louder than the last. The possibility that Miriel might notice what she was doing only seemed to arouse her even more.  
Eventually, Lute reached the first climax of her life. With it out of the way, she was able to finish going through the book without any more distractions - but using only one hand, as the other was sticky with her come, and she didn’t want to ruin the book. Once she was done with it, Lute slowly closed the tome and stuffed it under her cushion. The final page contained a short thesis about the importance of regular climaxes and the effect it had on the body. Equipped with this new knowledge, it didn’t take her long to figure out just what she should challenge Miriel to.

Approaching the woman, Lute quickly ripped her notebook out of her hands. Miriel’s head immediately snapped upward, the woman angered at being so rudely interrupted. Before she had the chance to express her annoyance, Lute spoke out: “I demand you face me in another contest. We shall test which one of us is able to make more men come in the same period of time.”  
Miriel listened to Lute’s demand with some interest. It was something she did not bother doing usually. Agreeing here would let her test the theories she had developed on the subject of sexual intercourses. Making it a competition would only make it more exciting, and possibly lead to her acting with more efficiency than usual. “I shall take your challenge.” She replied, getting up herself.

The two women quickly agreed on the time when they were supposed to meet again and compare their results, then each took off in another direction. A few moments later, Lute stumbled into the main hall. On the stage, she could see two women. They both wore white dresses and their eyes were golden, but one’s hair was blue while the other’s blonde. The blonde also had two white wings spurting out of her back. The blue-haired girl was currently singing some song. Lute didn’t pay much attention to the song while approaching one of the men who were listening in. “You. Show me your penis.” She demanded forcefully, and the men obeyed her. Her eyes widened at the sight of his member, her cheeks flushed again. Trying to calm down, Lute dropped to her knees and placed her lips around the tip of the cock. Remembering the instructions she read in the book, she slowly moved her mouth forward, taking the man’s shaft deeper inside her mouth. Even as her discomfort increased, she did her best to please the man orally. Moments before the man reached his release, he pulled out, and her face was showered with his semen. Some of it went inside her open mouth. It had an interesting taste, the mage noted.

More men approached Lute. Remembering more of the book’s instructions, she unclasped her top again, showing her breasts to all. Then, she proceeded to suck a man off while her hands stroked on two other cocks. As this continued, she could feel herself getting more and more into it. She heard someone kneeling behind her, and then some fingers grabbing her firm buttocks through her dress. She sensed that the man lifted her dress up, revealing her backside. He pulled her come-stained panties down her legs, revealing both her ass and her pussy. Even with a cock stuffing her mouth, Lute couldn’t contain a scream as he penetrated her virgin cunt. The book warned her that her first time would feel painful… But as the pain slowly washed away, pleasure unlike any she felt before replaced it. She could feel herself getting more and more into it, servicing soldier after soldier. She distantly noticed that the winged woman was singing now in some foreign language - it seemed that as the effect of her song, the soldiers were able to last longer while using Lute’s body. Lute had no issue with that, her mind rapidly giving in to the pleasure. She didn’t care much as her dress - which barely covered anything now anyways - was completely ripped off from her body, leaving the prodigal mage naked save for the panties at her knees.

Suddenly, she saw another woman’s face at her level. Focusing at it, she saw the women’s black hair - but something was wrong… The rest of her body wasn’t there! Lute glanced around, and quickly found the rest of Rhajat’s corpse, nailed by some other heroes. Suddenly, each thrust inside her sent a massive surge of pleasure up Lute’s body… What was this feeling? Was she really aroused by seeing another woman’s corpse, the girl’s head ripped off? And yet, each time she saw a cock slide free from between Rhajat’s lips, another wave of heat spread through her. She had been aware of the various unusual pastimes that heroes in Askr enjoyed, but this was her first time seeing it live. After making the men around her come, she moved closer to Rhajat’s body in fascination. Even if she had killed countless people with her magic, it was always from a distance. It was her first time seeing a corpse up close. As one man withdrew from Rhajat’s neck stump, Lute forced her fingers into the hole and stared at the blood and fresh semen that was now covering her fingers. Why was this making her feel this way?

Before Lute could come to any conclusions on that, a round of applause sounded around the room. She had completely forgotten about it, but it seemed that the singing had ended. Looking towards the main stage, she could see that that was the case. She listened in to the words coming from it while searching for another group of men she could bring to their orgasms. It seemed that the winged girl - Lute heard that her name was Leanne - had been chosen as the better singer. What came as a surprise to her was that the loser would have to kill herself now. And yet… Lute felt real excitement as she heard that. She practically forced herself onto one of the heroes as she waited for the blue-haired girl to do it.

Azura smiled when she heard the results. Winning or losing, it didn’t matter to her - as long as she had the chance to show her songs to all. The competition was her idea, and the loser having to die was also her suggestion - Azura knew it would draw in a bigger crowd. She never expected to find another singer who’d agree on that, though. She wondered if Leanne also secretly wanted to die… Now, Azura felt a tingling in her abdomen while picking her lance off the ground. She had settled down on the way of her death before the competition started. Her cunt was dripping with arousal as she prepared for it. At the front of the stage, there was spot for impalings. Approaching it, she removed the pole that was already there, and put her weapon there, upside down. She stared at the tip that went all the way up to her knees, and her arousal only intensified. She had dreamed of this day for so long!

But first, she had to make sure that the lance would slide in easily. Ripping her thong off - she had no need for it anymore - she slipped a finger inside her leaking cunt. Her face heat up as she quickly fingered herself to an orgasm. Knowing that all these people were watching only excited her even more. With her other hand, she worked on untying the blue straps that held her dress together. The ones around her chest were the first to go, showing her breasts to all the gathered heroes. Her moans picked up as more of her dress came off, the singer peaking soon after. She breathed heavily as her thighs were sprayed with her honey, her goal achieved. Her cunt was now lubricated enough that the lance could go in without a hitch.

Squatting, Azura positioned herself above the spike at the end of her lance. She moaned again as she sunk onto the tip. The ease with which it went inside her only brought her more pleasure as the cold metal touched the walls of her vagina. Giving the gathered heroes a happy smile from the bottom of her heart, Azura reached for the lever that would release the trapdoor she was on. As she pulled it, it immediately opened. All of her weight was now supported just by her lance, and she quickly slid down on it. The tip pressed against her cervix, and the gravity quickly forced it through it. Without much resistance at all, Azura dropped down the pole until it punched against the top of her womb. No longer able to keep her long legs in the squat, Azura ran her bare feet against the spear while stretching her legs out. Even if her womb stopped her descent for a moment, within a few more moments the sharp tip broke through it - sending first trickles of blood down the lance. Despite the pain slowly welling up inside her as the spear made its way through her guts, Azura couldn’t help but feel aroused. Her pussy was clenching around the cold shaft of her lance, and as she slid down it she was able to feel every twist and protrusion in the weapon. With her hands free, she was able to stimulate herself. Both hands sank to her clit, and she proceeded to rub herself furiously as the tip of her lance slowly made its way up her body. Her twitching only sped the process up, and so did the powerful kicks of her legs as she came in mind-melting pleasure. Her tongue lulled free from her face as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, just as a stab of pain hit her when the lance tore through her midriff. 

Coming back to her senses after the orgasm, Azura was marvelled by her luck. She could feel the cold shaft pressing against her heart, but the lance had missed it - so she’d live until her impalement had finished. She looked at the crowd watching her again. She had to keep them entertained until then. She would do that in the only way she knew how - with a song. Her melodious voice was only enhanced by the pain spreading through her body, letting her sing like never before. Her song now turned to be more beautiful than any both she and Leanne had sung earlier today, even as her voice jumped up and down in tone as the lance ripped through her body.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. “With this song, you managed to make us reconsider - you should be the winner here, not Leanne. If you wish so, we could get you off that lance - and put Leanne there instead.”

Azura stopped singing, and forced a smile onto her face. “There’s no need for that. I’m happy as I am.”  
“As you wish.” The men replied to her, before whipping his already erect cock out. Quickly jerking himself off, he showered Azura’s face with his semen. As he did, the spear made its way through Azura’s esophagus. These combined feelings filled her with more pleasure, and even though she was unable to speak anymore her golden eyes thanked him. The lance’s tip came out between her lips, and Azura looked at it happily. Her body was already weak, and the internal bleeding was quickly taking her away. Her arms went limp, hanging aimlessly at her sides. Her bare feet touched the ground as Azura relaxed them, bliss on her face as death claimed her. Her body jerked on the lance for some more time, before going fully limp.

Lute screamed in powerful release as she saw the blue-haired dancer pass away. She wasn’t alone in that, as heroes all around her all came together at the sight of Azura’s death. This really was something else. As Azura’s performance was finished now, the group of heroes who watched her die began to disperse. A few of them pried Azura’s body off the lance, filling her open, bloodied lips and her gaping cunt with their dicks. Lute felt a desire to join them, to feel Azura’s body with her own hands, but then she remembered about her competition with Miriel. She had completely lost the track of time. She still recalled how many men came because of her, so there was at least that. Running off towards their meeting spot, she realized there was still some time. However, before she reached it, she came across Miriel. The mage was now in the nude, save for her notorious pointed hat. She was methodically jerking two men off while slurping on another’s cock, her backside stuffed with two others’ cocks. She waited for her to finish, then told her her current orgasm count. To her satisfaction, Miriel was behind her - if only by a little. That meant she couldn’t give up now - so Lute took off again, searching for more heroes she could help with their libido.

Even if Miriel didn’t show much of a reaction when she learned that Lute was ahead of her in their competition, it still bothered her. Even if she was a bit reluctant at first, as she proceeded to get sprayed with the men’s semen she began to get more and more absorbed in their rivalry. Now, winning was something she just needed to do; no matter the cost. However, with how the situation was presenting itself now, triumph appeared to be impossible. Unshaken by the man currently pounding her, Miriel opened her notebook again, and searched for a way to counteract Lute’s advantage. As it contained mostly her jottings on the world of Askr and the heroes there, Miriel believed she would find some information there. However, nothing emerged at all. Except for one piece of information: The heroes there seemed to really enjoy watching women die… Should she sacrifice her life up for a petty competition like this? Such reckless behaviour was something Miriel usually condemned, but as another man came deep inside her uterus she, too, shivered in orgasmic pleasure. She found it hard to admit, but the signs of excitement coming from her body as she pondered this were unmistakable. She also desired this, even if this was a violation of common sense. 

Leaving the group surrounding her since they must have been thoroughly spent now while disregarding their disappointed expressions, Miriel surveyed the corridors until she found yet another group of heroes. She expeditiously explained her predicament to the assemblage of heroes. Her words were met with much a sympathetic response, and within seconds was again using her body to provide them with the necessary stimulation. After ensuring that the various men remembered her current count, and delegating a few of them to counting the further orgasms once she would become unable to do it herself, Miriel surrendered herself to the pleasure that was building up inside her. Still, some part of her kept track of each load of semen her body took, even while in the midst of her own climaxes.

Eventually, Miriel sensed two steadfast hands close around her feeble neck. That meant strangulation would be how she died. Miriel tried to recall, what her books said about that particular way of dying - but stopped herself before she was able to remember any details. She felt that going into this unknowingly would make this even more pleasurable. Grinding her hips with increased intensity against the pair of phalluses penetrating her vagina and anus, Miriel trembled in anticipation as her breathing was slowly restricted. Her hands, working laboriously on the men’s shafts, slowly began to slow down. Pain originating from her crushed windpipe and her oxygen-deprived lungs pervaded her entire body. This sensation was so different from the pain she felt when suffering wounds in battle. While that was violent, this seemed sensual to her. She had felt this kind of pain before, but she didn’t make the connection until now. In the past, she had experimented on various ways she could cause herself pain, as testing it on herself was the most reliable way to get credible results. Now, she fully understood that the pain of asphyxia was only driving her even more aroused. And it showed: her vagina was clenching hard on the cock delving into her. Even though her head seemed quite heavy now, Miriel still recognized her last orgasm as it started rocking through her body. Her hands went fully limp now, and so the heroes she failed to get off had to finish the job themselves. Her reddened face, and her exposed breasts and shoulders were covered with a fresh layer of cum. Some of it even splashed onto her glasses, clouding her vision further.

The woman’s chest started moving up and down rapidly as her lungs desperately tried to suck any air in. The pain in her lungs would have become unbearable, had the mage still been fully conscious. However, after her orgasm, her highly analytical brain began to shut down. Her usually thoughtful face now dumbed down as her lips opened, her tongue slipping past them. Her face bobbed forward for a moment, and her glasses slid off her ears - showing the blank expression in her eyes to those around her. Her body was now moving uncontrollably. As her head twitched from one side to another, her hat also fell off her head. With her glasses already gone, and the mindless look on her face, anyone who stumbled upon her would have a hard time seeing the perfectionist mage in her. That didn’t stop the men from using her with even more vigor than before - but still keeping the grip on her throat. Her legs, spread on the ground before, now closed around the man currently using her cunt. A streak of piss releasing from between them and spraying onto him didn’t bother the man at all.

Miriel’s face turned from dark red into yet darker purple. After one final shiver shook the mage’s body, her already almost gone life had disappeared. The man who strangled her understood that sign correctly, releasing his grip on her neck. The red marks caused by his hands showed how good a job he did. The man wasn’t done with her yet. He had experienced how her crushed throat felt from one side, but how did it feel from the other? This question puzzled him as he pulled her lips further open and pushed his cock in between them. Making its way into her throat proved to be very hard, as it was much tighter than he expected, but eventually he was able to see a bulge in her throat - a bulge he knew was his cock. The men continued to fulfill Miriel’s request even after she died - using her body to get themselves off in any ways they could think off. 

As the time limit for their competition had long finished, Lute hurried back towards the spot she and Miriel had agreed on. She had lost the track of time again, too absorbed in her own pleasure. Now, she was strolling back with as much dignity as she could maintain. With her dress in tatters, and worried about the outcome of her and Miriel’s competition, it was pretty hard to do so, but with her usual confidence she was able to do it. With her shoes gone after she had given a try to pleasuring the men with her small feet, they touched the cold stones of the castle’s floors. Being somewhat absentminded, she didn’t pay the attention to what she was walking through. But as one of her feet almost slipped on some sticky cloth, Lute had to check, what it was. It turned out to be Miriel’s hat… Lute was sure that the woman would never part with it willingly. Looking down, she saw that it had been torn in multiple spots, as well as covered in semen. Lute’s head turned towards the group of soldiers gathered nearby. They seemed to be using some woman’s body. She got closer to them, but before she was able to confirm her expectations, one of the men noticed her and spoke out to her:  
“You’re Lute, right?”  
“Indeed, I am the genius magician herself. Consider yourself lu-” Receiving the confirmation he wanted, the man cut her off: “The other mage - it seems her name was Miriel - asked me to keep track of our orgasms after her death.” Lute’s purple eyes widened in surprise when she heard that the other mage was dead. That was something she hadn’t considered. And her surprise only grew when the man told her what the current count was. Miriel had managed to overtake her, even if posthumously! Lute was devastated when she heard that - as if her entire world came crumbling around her. She was supposed to be the one to outcompete the other mage, not the other way around! Her mind moved as fast as ever as she tried to make sense of what happened. The time… Yes! She stopped once she remembered that their time limit had arrived, but the men here obviously were still going. That’s how Miriel caught up to her. Then… did that mean she was the winner? No, she realized. That was just her hypothesis - and she had no way of confirming it. What made sense instead, was just extending the time limit to let her make up for the time she had wasted. However, it seemed that these men would keep going while she tried to do so. There was only one thing she could think of that would let her outmatch that amount of men.

Walking off back towards the castle’s entrance, Lute wondered if she really wanted to do it. Was her life - her genius mind, her magical talent without a match - not worth more than to simply let go of it for a simple contest like this? She had almost convinced herself that it wasn’t - but the heat coming from her cum-dripping vagina gave some merit that it was. And… She really had to win this, no matter what it’d cost her. When she reached the entrance, the mage was pleased to see that memorizing the entire schedule for all the fixed escapades had paid off - a huge group of heroes was there, visibly exhausted after a battle. Lute approached the man who she knew was in charge of them.  
“I’m Lute, a prodigy in magic. I wish to help you and your brigade of heroes relax after your conquests. I just ask this of you: please, end me in a way that will help most of your heroes come.” Her heart was beating extremely fast as she said this. From this point on, there was no going back. The man looked at her with little confusion; having heroines go suicidal like this was something he had seen many times before in Askr. 

Moments later, his cock was buried deep inside her tight snatch while another soldier pounded her arsehole, and yet another of his subordinates stuffed his fat prick between her fat lips. Her face was covered for him, as another soldier had straddled her body and was sliding his cock in between her decently-sized breasts. They were now in one of the rooms adjacent to the entrance hall. He knew they should find just what they needed there. Between her moans, the mage told her that she wanted to go in a beheading. The guillotine in this room seemed pretty unused, but he was sure it would do. He ordered some of the soldiers to bring it to the middle of the room.

After the first round of orgasms, he lifted Lute from the ground and carried her over to the guillotine. As he held her, she moaned a number into his ear - then clarified that it was the number of orgasms she had helped men to today. As he set her down on the guillotine’s board, the purple-haired woman begged him to count the orgasms after she was gone. Even if it was a weird request, he could do that - especially that she was giving her life up for him and his subordinates. As he proceeded to fuck her again, two of them approached Lute’s upper body and put her head in the lunette. The loud click of a lock sliding in place thrilled Lute more than anything before - her death was now just a pull of a lever away. Still, she had to make the best she could out of her final seconds. She doubled her speed with which she was stroking the cocks of the soldiers who fixed her in, and her smart face was showered with their semen. Lute’s moans reached their peak when she felt their cum splash onto her, reaching the final climax of her life. “D-Do it now!” She screamed as she rode out the orgasmic pleasure. It seemed that her words brought the man off as well - his cock started throbbing against the walls of her cunt. She saw him flick the lever that released the blade just as the first drops of his cum began to shoot into her cunt.  
-Whoosh!-  
Lute’s ears caught the sound of metal sliding against metal, and her eyes flicked upwards - just in time to see the blade as it sliced through her neck. It was over in an instant. She felt a short spike of pain at first, but then it was only nothingness. She could no longer feel the rest of her body - not that it surprised her. Some man grabbed her head, that was still on the guillotine’s table, by her twin braids, and her off it, with her head dangling upside down.. She could feel his dick forcing its way into the stump of her neck, and how her throat stretched to connaturalize to the thick piece of meat that was filling it up. The guillotine obstructed most of the view of her body, but she could see her legs twitching on the sides of the table. She was also happy to see men lifting her limp arms and use them to jerk off - each orgasm counted! Oh, why hadn’t she found out how good sex felt earlier? That was her only regret as she felt the man fucking her detached her push the tip of his cock out from between her lips. Her eyes looked down to see the tip outside her mouth. She knew her death was very near. “This will definitely get me the win…” Lute thought just before passing away.

The young woman’s corpse was enough to entertain his team for the longest time, helping them forget about the weariness of battle. Her tight vagina and anus managed to stay that way even with all the cocks that had already pounded them today, and the corpse also had other holes they could use. That still didn’t stop the soldiers from creating more of them. Lifting the blade, they opened the lunette again, this time putting her narrow waist into it. Another whoosh of the blade, and Lute’s corpse was also cut in half now. Her guts proceeded to spill out of the wounds as they became outlets for the soldier’s spunk. Hours later, they finally were all fully spent. The commander still was able to keep track of his men’s orgasms. When his soldiers dispersed, he took off in the direction of where Lute asked him to: towards Miriel’s corpse. He found an almost unrecognizable body on the ground - but the location seemed correct. The number written on the wall also made him think it was who that mage meant - and not without some pride the man noted that Lute managed to beat the other woman.


End file.
